


Jagged Edges

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Mike are in love with each other but afraid to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagged Edges

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

Kara watched Mike and Ace interact with a smile on her face and wished he could always be this happy. She startled a little when Bobbi appeared at her side but recovered within seconds. “You look lost in your own little world,” Bobbi observed.

She shrugged. “Just thinking about stuff.”

“You want to let me in on what shit you’re thinking about or are you keeping it to yourself?” Bobbi didn’t want to push Kara but she liked her and wanted her to be happy.

“Nah, I’m fine. Do you know who’s cooking today and what’s for dinner?” Kara was starving and couldn’t stop thinking about eating.

Bobbi snorted. “No, but I’m sure we’ll find out soon. Come see me if you need someone to talk to, okay? Promise me, Kara.”

“I promise,” Kara answered, sighing. Grant, Bobbi, and Skye’s overprotective nature drove her up the wall sometimes because she wasn’t delicate but they were determined to make sure she didn’t get hurt. 

“Great. I know we bug you with our behavior sometimes but we just want you to be happy, Kara. Go get what you want and you won’t regret it.” Bobbi winked at her and then went off to look for her wayward ex-husband.

Kara took her advice to heart but stayed where she was as Ace playfully screamed when Mike scooped his son up and started tickling him. She wanted to punch someone out of irritation when Grant showed up. “Did Bobbi send you?”

“No but I saw you looking pensive. Something on your mind?” he needled.

She glared at him. “Grant, there’s nothing on my mind. I promised I’d tell you. I didn’t sign up for this constant hovering when I saved you that day.”

Grant looked at her with a wounded look on his face and she nearly caved until she realized he was (partially) faking it. “Kara, you’re one of my best friends and you can talk to me about anything, you know that, right? I won’t judge you, especially not after everything I’ve done in my life.”

“That’s sweet but I don’t need to talk to someone about this. Maybe Mike,” Kara muttered under her breath and she glared when Grant lit up.

“Be happy with the man you love. Isn’t that pretty much what you told me before? And we’re all happier for it.” As usual, he got a dreamy look on his face thinking about Skye and drifted off into his own little world temporarily, thinking about the love of his life.

Kara rolled her eyes and playfully lightly punched his shoulder. “Thanks for throwing my own words back in my face, Grant Douglas, but fine. I’ll go talk to him now.” And when she went to leave, she stalled. “Ace is out there. I can’t talk about this with Mike when his son’s right there.”

“Kara, fucking go be with the man you love already,” Skye hissed as she joined them and laced Ward’s in hers.

“I hate you all for piling up on me.”

Skye and Grant ignored her. “Hey, Ace, you want to play a game with me?” Skye called and Ace took off running in their direction.

“Can you do earthquakes?” the little boy asked eagerly.

Skye ruffled his hair affectionally and kissed the top of his head. “I don’t know why you love watching me fu … wreak havoc, kid, but keep being you.” She went to grab his hand but Ace shook his head and ran to hug Kara.

“You’re amazing, Miss Kara. I love you.”

She teared up and hugged the little boy back. “I love you too, buddy. Nothing’s ever going to change that, okay?”

He looked at her in confusion but shrugged his shoulders and then ran off to see Skye and Ward, seizing both thier hands and swinging back and forth.

Kara took a deep breath and made her way over to the yard, noticing that Mike was just enjoying the sunny day. “I’ve noticed you’ve been watching us for a while. Why didn’t you come play?” he asked.

She laughed nervously and he eyed her nervously. “I just love watching you two interact is all. You’re a great father, Mike. Ace is a lucky boy.”

“Thanks. But there’s something else, isn’t there? You’re unusually quiet today.”

“Yeah.” And then she closed her mouth and refused to speak for a few minutes as she struggled to say what she wanted to say. Kara was a little terrified and didn’t want to ruin a great friendship but she was hopelessly in love with this man and wanted to be with him and help raise Ace. “I’m in love with you!” she blurted.

Everything screeched to a standstill for Mike in that moment as he tried to process the words that came out of her mouth. “What?”

“I’m in love with you,” she repeated, fearful that he didn’t feel the same way. Had Kara made a mistake? How was she supposed to face him after this? Fuck, maybe she had just ruined everything and what she going to do if she had? Why had she listened to her idiot friends? She was going to scream at them for this next time she saw them.

“You love me? You actually love someone like me?”

Kara’s heart broke for him. “Oh, Mike. There’s nothing wrong with you. We’re both jagged edges that have been broken but we found our way back up from rock bottom. You are a good man and anyone would be lucky to spend their lives with you. I just want to be that person, if you don’t mind.” Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited to see what his next step would be.

Mike grinned. “I love you too, Kara, and I would be the lucky one to spend the rest of my life with you.”

She laughed with joy and shrieked when he pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her. “Ace is going to be happy since he’s been on my case for weeks now. I think it’s Skye’s influence.”

“My two boys,” Kara murmured.

Neither one of them could hide their delight at finally admitting what they had been trying to hide for months and everyone on base knew by the end of the day that Mike and Kara were together - all of them thrilled for the new couple. The only complaint came was when they made out in front of the fridge and Fitz and Grant complained about them blocking their way in.


End file.
